Les différentes facettes de l'amour
by AudeSnape
Summary: ! Drabble ! Destiel et Sabriel (& other) ! Cela peut-être une rencontre, une révélation, une rupture ou autre. Mais tout concerne l'amour ou la vie de tout les jours de nos héros.
1. Destiel - Idiot

D**ESTIEL ET SABRIEL**

**Je commence une petite série de Drabble donc c'est des textes très courts. Il n'y aura peut-être pas de publications régulières car **_**ils ne se suivent PAS**_**. Si celui là est dur, le prochain sera peut-être sur un rendez destiel.**

_**Donc ils sont indépendants. Et les histoires peuvent être tristes comme joyeuses.**_

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_DESTIEL - Idiot_

.

Il l'avait vu dans son regard. Il n'avait rien à dire car tout était dit dans ses yeux. Dean pouvait s'avancer vers lui, l'ange reculait. Pas physiquement. Il partait, il le quittait. Toutes approches se voueraient à l'échec.

Oui il le voyait dans ses yeux. Castiel avait dit « _au revoir_ » avec un sourire avant de partir mais il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. C'était un adieu.

Dans son regard, il lui avait tout dit. C'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait son protecteur. Son ex-protecteur.

Alors le chasseur s'est assit sur sa chaise, il a regardé la porte d'un air absent et a murmuré « _Je t'aime_ ».

Il avait chuchoté ces trois petits mots qu'il n'avait jamais su dire avant. Ils ont été jetés dans la salle sans aucun écho, sans aucun retour. Juste du silence.

S'il l'avait dit à peine deux minutes plus tôt, peut-être qu'il serait resté mais là. Il ne restait que le silence, le vide, autour de lui et à l'intérieur de son être.

Ces trois pauvres, petits mots, mais rempli de sentiments aurait pu le faire rester.

Oui.

Castiel est parti.

Et lui est un idiot.

* * *

**Voilà ce premier Drabble, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je l'ai écrit comme ça un soir.**

_**Si vous souhaitez une situation avec un couple particulier. N'importe quel couple, n'importe quelle situation. Demandez-moi et je vous écrierai un drabble dessus :)**_

**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**A bientôt**


	2. SABRIEL – Les retrouvailles

**SABRIEL – Les retrouvailles.**

Sam s'avança doucement vers lui.

Il se souvenait encore du bruit de la mort de sa grâce. Il se souvenait encore du courage qu'il avait eu pour les sauver. Il se souvenait encore de tout de lui et là. Il se tenait devant lui.

Il avança sa main vers sa poitrine. Il tremblait, sa main tremblait, son corps entier tremblait.

C'était irréel.

Mais sa main se posa contre son torse. Elle était bien sur une surface dure. Et il sentait bien la chaleur qui émanait de ce corps.

Le chasseur n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa main. Elle le touchait. C'était la preuve qu'il était vivant.

Lorsqu'enfin il osa lever les yeux vers l'ange il n'osa pas lui demander comment il avait fait pour revenir. Rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Alors Gabriel parla pour lui :

« _Je suis là, et je resterais là tant que tu voudras de moi _»

* * *

**Et voilà un autre petit drabble, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! J'en posterais un autre demain (****_un Destiel_****) mais ****_à vous de choisir_****:**

_**Un Destiel **__**triste**__** ou un Destiel **__**heureux**__** ?**_

**A bientôt**

**AudeSnape**


	3. DESTIEL – La luxure

**Vous vouliez un Destiel heureux alors gentille comme je suis, je vous en donne un :)**

* * *

.

DESTIEL – La luxure

.

Il caressa ce corps. Cet homme qui s'offrait à lui. Celui qui a tout donné, tout abandonné, tout fait pour lui. Alors cette nuit il allait l'aimer pour le remercier.

Il l'embrassa sur chaque parcelle de peau qui était dénudé.

Il s'enivra de son odeur à en devenir fou.

Il décida d'aimer cet homme.

Non.

Il décida d'accepter qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours.

Il caressa, embrassa Castiel pour lui prouver son amour.

Oui, aujourd'hui il pouvait le dire et il le dirait fièrement :

« Moi Dean Winchester, je suis tombé amoureux de l'être céleste le plus magnifique : Castiel »

.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Si vous souhaitez une situation particulière avec deux personnages (n'importe lesquel, vous choisissez) je l'écrirais sinon, faute de "commande" comme dirait ma chère Marianclea, se sera un Destiel triste. Voilà.**

**Une review ?**

**A Bientôt**

**AudeSnape**


	4. DESTIEL – The end

_**1 "commande" : **_

_**Marianclea (pour le 24/11/13)**_

* * *

**Nous voici aujourd'hui avec un drabble triste. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

.

DESTIEL – The end

Dean balançait des objets à travers la salle. Son frère le regardait silencieusement. Il n'avait aucun gestes à faire car rien ne pouvait calmer cette colère, cette haine car elles n'étaient pas contre lui. Elles était contre Dean lui même.

Lorsque le chasseur ne trouva plus d'objet à balancer il s'arrêta. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et hurla. Il cria tout ce qu'il le tiraillait de l'intérieur.

Puis lorsqu'il n'eut plus de voix, il s'arrêta. Il s'allongea doucement sur le sol et se mit dans la position du fœtus puis pleura.

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment le consoler car lui même était dévaster par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Alors Sam s'allongea près de son frère et pleura silencieusement.

Il pleura pour la mort de son ami mais aussi car il savait que son frère ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil.

Castiel était mort.

.

* * *

**Voilà un drabble triste. J'imagine que vous voulez lire un drabble heureux demain ?**

_**Si vous souhaitez une situation particulière avec deux personnages (n'importe lesquel, vous choisissez) je l'écrirais sinon, faute de demandes particulières, se sera un Destiel joyeux ou neutre.**_


	5. DESTIEL - La lettre

_**2 "commandes" : **_

_**Marianclea (pour le 24/11/13)**_

_** Adelaide . Australia(pour le 25/11/13**_**_)_**

* * *

**Voici un Destiel heureux pour vous remettre de mon drabble d'hier.**

* * *

.

DESTIEL – La Lettre

Je voulais juste t'écrire quelques mots. Juste t'écrire une lettre.

Je voulais au départ te dire à quel point je te déteste. Je te hais, de m'avoir abandonner tant de fois et de m'avoir trahi aussi.

Je voulais te dire que je ne voulais plus jamais voir ta tête dans les parages car sinon je t'arracherais tes ailes.

Je voulais aussi te dire que tu faisais parti de la famille mais maintenant tu n'es plus qu'un de ces connards d'emplumé de première.

Je l'avais écrite cette lettre. Avant celle-ci. Puis je l'ai chiffonnée, déchirée et brûlée car tout est faux. Je ne veux pas te perdre Castiel. Tu n'es pas qu'un simple frère à mes yeux. Tu es l'ange qui m'a sauvé mais avant tout. _Tu es l'ange que j'aime._

Alors maintenant la seule chose que je veux te dire c'est :

_Je t'aime._

_Signé : Dean Winchester_

**_._**

* * *

**Voilà, est-ce que celui-ci aura réussi à sécher vos larmes ?**

**A demain avec la commande de Marianclea. N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander.**


	6. SABRIEL - Aveux

**3 commandes :**

**_Adelaide . Australia(pour le 25/11/13)_**

**_Yakusokuyumi (pour le 27/11/13)_**

**_Neiflheim (pour le 28/11/13)  
_**

**Nous voilà aujourd'hui avec une commande que m'a passé Marianclea. Elle m'a demandé une situation où Castiel doit dire à Dean que Sam et Gabriel entretiennent une relation.**

**Voici ma chère Marianclea ta commande, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)**

* * *

**_._**

SABRIEL - Aveux

.

Castiel tournait en rond dans la pièce. Dean prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain pendant que lui cogitait devant.

Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Devait-il le dire directement ? Ça pourrait être un peu brusque pour lui. Devait-il amener le sujet doucement alors ? Parler d'abord des deux personnes, de raconter doucement ce qui se passait.

Lorsque Dean sortit de la douche, il mit juste sa serviette autour de sa taille et il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais ce dernier le stoppa et le repoussa brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Demanda Dean méchamment en allant pour ouvrir la porte.

Castiel stoppa son geste et préféra le dire clairement et directement :

-Samuel et Gabriel entretiennent une relation amoureuse et sont en train de se prouver clairement leur amour dans la chambre.

.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cette situation vous a plu. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire moi :)**

**Demain je vous met la commande de ****_Adelaide . Australia._**

**__****N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander.**

**A bientôt**

**AudeSnape**


	7. DESTIEL - LE rendez-vous

**3 commandes :**

**_Yakusokuyumi (pour le 27/11/13)_**

**_Neiflheim (pour le 28/11/13)_**

**_Marianclea (pour le 30/11/13)_**

**_(ne soyez pas étonné que les dates ne se suivent pas, j'ai quelques drabbles persos que je met entre deux dates c'est pour cela)_**

* * *

**_Aujourd'hui je vous met la commande de _**_**Adelaide . Australia qui me demandait un destiel au restaurant. Alors je vous présente ce que j'ai écrit.**_

* * *

_**.**_

DESTIEL – LE rendez-vous

_**.**_

Castiel stressait. Il avait les mains moites. La gorge sèche et il était à la limite de pleurer. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec toutes ces émotions humaines. Elles étaient parfois intenses et celle là était « le stress ».

Sammy lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait essayer de respirer calmement quand il s'énervait comme cela. Qu'il fallait se calmer.

Mais comment fait-on ?

Puis c'était ridicule. Stresser pour cela franchement ! C'était véritablement idiot. Dean l'avait juste invité à manger un truc. Mais pourquoi dans sa tête c'était LE rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'il vit Dean s'approcher il commença à avoir du mal à respirer puis le chasseur lui mit son Double Cheeseburger sous le nez en lui disant :

« Mange mon ange »

C'était vraiment ridicule.

.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu et surtout à toi Adelaide . Australia vu que ce drabble est pour toi :)**_

**N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander.**

**A demain**

**AudeSnape**


	8. DESTIEL - Nuit agitée

**3 commandes :**

**_Yakusokuyumi (pour le 27/11/13)_**

**_Neiflheim (pour le 28/11/13)_**

**_Marianclea (pour le 30/11/13)_**

* * *

**Parce que hier, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai eu ce drabble tout à coup qui est arrivé ahah !**

* * *

Dean n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son lit. Il ne s'y sentait pas bien et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors il essayait de trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Il sortait une jambe de sous les couvertures. Peut-être avait-il trop chaud ?

Non.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne penser à rien. Peut-être que trop de chose tournait dans sa tête ?

Non.

Non, il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Il manquait ces deux pieds froids se collant aux siens la nuit.

Oui, il savait enfin pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Castiel n'était pas encore au lit avec lui.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je l'ai écrit en quelques minutes x) j'avais le temps... vive les insomnies ? XD**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander. Car n'oubliez pas qu'un jour, je n'aurais peut-être plus d'inspiration et je n'écrirais pas de drabbles. Tant que vous êtes là, vous me donnez des idées.  
**

**Alors merci :)**

**A demain**

**AudeSnape**


	9. DESTIEL - Réponse à ta lettre

**3 commandes :**

**_Yakusokuyumi (pour le 27/11/13)_**

**_Neiflheim (pour le 28/11/13)_**

**_Marianclea (pour le 30/11/13)_**

* * *

**Vous souvenez-vous de cette lettre ? Écrite par Dean, il y a quelques drabbles de cela ? et bien ****_Yakusokuyumi_**** m'a demandé une réponse. Ce que j'ai fait avec grand plaisir. Alors j'espère ****_Yakusokuyumi_**** que cette lettre va te plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

.

DESTIEL – Réponse à ta lettre

.

J'ai cherché, écrit, longtemps, avant de savoir quoi te répondre. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je sois direct ou pas. Mais je vais essayer d'être clair.

J'ai longtemps observé les êtres humains. Vous avez évolué, vous avez toujours cet instinct de protéger, que vous aurez certainement jusqu'à la fin de votre évolution.

Vous avez aussi évolué au niveau des sentiments. De la simple bestialité à la recherche de l'amour.

Mais surtout je me souviens de toi Dean. De ton évolution à toi.

Toi et tes sentiments.

Toi et ton caractère inéchangeable et pourtant.

Tu es parvenu à aimer quelqu'un.

Il y avait Lisa mais soyons honnêtes. Tu ne l'aimais pas.

Et là. Tu me dis à moi. Moi. Un ange du seigneur. Un homme chaste. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Et moi aussi j'évolue.

Donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

_Je t'aime._

Je peux chuter pour toi s'il le faut. Mais une chose et sur et je le sais :

_Je t'aime_

_._

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'adore lire vos reviews et y répondre :)_**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander. Car n'oubliez pas qu'un jour, je n'aurais peut-être plus d'inspiration et je n'écrirais pas de drabbles. Tant que vous êtes là, vous me donnez des idées.**

**Alors merci :)**

**A demain**

**AudeSnape**


	10. Adam & Michel – La douleur

**1 commande :**

**_Marianclea (pour le 30/11/13)_**

* * *

**_Voici un défi bien compliqué que m'a lancé _**_**Neiflheim il y a quelques jours. Adam est dans la cage, Michel le torture et Adam apprécie ce "traitement". Pas facile celui-ci, donc j'ai préféré me mettre au point de vu de Sam. **_

_**J'espère que tu vas aimer Neiflheim**_**_ :)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

.

Adam & Michel – La douleur

.

Tout doucement, dans ses yeux, j'ai vu le changement.

Au début, il tenait, il se montrait fort. Moi, à côté, mon âme se détruisait et j'ai l'impression que par moment il était plus touché que moi. Mais jamais il n'a laissé paraître sa souffrance.

Mais je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais ce changement.

Au début, il y avait bien cette douleur dans ses yeux.

Puis elle est partie.

Enfin non, elle était là mais il l'acceptait.

Pourquoi ?

Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il supporterait tout, pour lui, pour son « maître ».

Il est devenu fou. Fou d'amour pour lui.

En fait, c'est ça que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Adam aimerait Michel tant qu'il le torturait.

.

* * *

**J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu. Dur comme défi ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander. Car n'oubliez pas qu'un jour, je n'aurais peut-être plus d'inspiration et je n'écrirais pas de drabbles. Tant que vous êtes là, vous me donnez des idées.**

**Alors merci :)**

**A demain**

**AudeSnape**


	11. DESTIEL – Prise de conscience

**3 commande :**

**_Marianclea (pour le 30/11/13)_**

**_barjy02 (pour le 02/12/13 avec intro le 01/12/13)_**

**_yakusokuyumi (pas de date prévu pour le moment)_**

* * *

**Pas de commande aujourd'hui, juste un petit texte qui j'ai écrit il y a plusieurs semaines. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

.

DESTIEL – Prise de conscience

.

Il lis ces quelques mots. Il relu cette petite lettre qu'il avait trouvé sur la table. Elle expliquait que la personne était perdu et se sentait seul sans lui.

Il lu la lettre une centaine de fois avant de partir en courant hors de la maison. Lisa l'avait suivi et avait tout fait pour le garder près de lui mais Dean savait.

Il savait que sa place n'était pas près d'eux mais auprès de la personne qui avait écrit cette lettre.

Alors il monta dans l'impala et roula.

Il fallait qu'il rejoigne la personne qu'il aime.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Castiel.

.

* * *

**J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu**

**Demain nous verrons la commande de Marianclea.**

_**N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander.**_

_**A demain**_

_**AudeSnape**_


	12. SABRIEL - Aveux (suite)

**4 commande :**

**_Marianclea (pour le 30/11/13)_**

**_barjy02 (pour le 02/12/13 avec intro le 01/12/13)_**

**_yakusokuyumi (le 03/12/13)_**

**_yakusokuyumi (pas de date prévu pour le moment)_**

* * *

**_Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec une commande qui nous vient de Marianclea :) Elle voulait une suite à l'aveu de Castiel sur la relation entre son frère et Gabriel._**

**_J'espère que ce drabble va vous plaire._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

.

SABRIEL – Aveux (suite) (166 mots, si si je vous jure)

.

Dean essayait de se boucher les oreilles, il ne voulait pas entendre ce son. Maintenant que Castiel lui avait dit la situation, il entendait bien ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce à côté.

Il hésitait. Devait-il s'énerver ou non ?

Puis le miroir se brisa. Gabriel ne s'était pas retenu. C'est ce qui énerva sûrement le plus Dean alors il se décida.

Il ouvrit la porte énervé et s'approcha de l'archange rapidement. Il n'en avait rien à faire de sa nudité, il fallait qu'il s'explique.

Mais quelque chose le stoppa. Pas la lâcheté, non, le visage de son frère.

Il était enfin là.

Ce sourire.

Cette joie.

Alors au lieu de s'énerver, il se calma et tendit la main vers Gabriel pour la serrer.

Pour lui, pour son frère. Il l'accepterait.

Gabriel souriait, il sentait que Dean commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face à cette scène alors il se moqua de lui.

S'en était trop pour le chasseur, il lui colla un pain.

.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu et surtout à toi Marianclea car c'est ta commande :)**_

_**Demain c'est l'intro pour la commande de barjy02.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander.**_

_**A demain**_

_**AudeSnape**_


	13. DESTIEL -  Oui

**3 commande :**

**_barjy02 (pour le 02/12/13 avec intro le 01/12/13)_**

**_yakusokuyumi (le 03/12/13)_**

**_yakusokuyumi (pas de date prévu pour le moment)_**

* * *

**Aujourd'hui je vous met l'introduction de la commande de Barjy02. Il se passe donc juste avant ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Voilà**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

.

DESTIEL - « Oui »

.

Tout semblait aller au ralenti. Le monde qui l'entourait, la cafetière qui fonctionnait, son frère à côté. Tout.

Son cœur, lui, battait à tout cent à l'heure, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser alors Dean essaya de respirer calmement.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit ses mains trembler puis son corps tout entier durant deux petites secondes.

C'est dingue cet effet que lui faisait Castiel et là il murmura juste :

« Oui »

Ils allaient se marier. Mais Sam le ramena à la réalité.

« Maintenant faut que tu l'annonces à Papa. »

Correction, il allait « peut-être » se marier.

.

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette intro vous aura plu, on se retrouve bientôt pour la commande de Barjy02, à bientôt.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander.**_

_**AudeSnape**_


	14. DESTIEL - L'annonce

**6 commandes :**

**_yakusokuyumi (le 03/12/13)_**

**_yakusokuyumi (pas de date prévu pour le moment)_**

**_barjy02 (pas de date prévu pour le moment)_**

**_Marianclea (pas de date prévu pour le moment)_**

_**TheBloodyCookie (pas de date prévu pour le moment)**_

_**MariMagda (pas de date prévu pour le moment)**_

* * *

_**Merci MariMagda de me suivre et je prends ta commande en compte ! :) **_

_**Aujourd'hui nous voyons la commande de barjy02 qui m'a demandé d'écrire sur une situation très particulière : Dean qui annonce à son père sa relation avec Castiel.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

.

DESTIEL – L'annonce.

.

Il avait prévenu Castiel qu'il allait peut-être recevoir des coups de fusil ou un coup de poing. Évidemment cela ne l'avait pas inquiété vu que tout ça ne lui ferait rien. Alors il angoissait pour lui, est-ce que lui allait recevoir une gifle ou autre ?

Donc, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant son père et sortit sans respirer « VoiciCastielc'estunangejesorsaveclui » il s'était tout de suite caché derrière son ange.

La chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais douté ?

Son père qui s'approche et qui prend Cass dans les bras.

Bon, en même temps, lui dire cela quand il est bourré était peut-être un poil un peu lâche.

Un jour pourtant il faudra bien qu'il lui annonce son mariage.

.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu ! Surtout à toi barjy02 vu que je l'ai écrit pour toi. Demain nous verrons la commande de yakusokuyumi dont je suis très fière ! ahah :)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander.**_

_**AudeSnape**_


	15. Dean & Sam - L'ennui

**6 commandes :**

**_yakusokuyumi (pas de date prévu pour le moment)_**

**_barjy02 (pas de date prévu pour le moment)_**

**_Marianclea (pas de date prévu pour le moment)_**

_**TheBloodyCookie (pas de date prévu pour le moment)**_

_**MariMagda (pas de date prévu pour le moment)**_

_**Hela Lokidottir Barton (pas de date prévu pour le moment)**_

**! ATTENTION !**** Comme vous le voyez, aucune date n'a été fixé pour quoi que se soit alors je publierais au fur et à mesure que j'écris donc ****_mes publications ne seront plus journalières _****_!_****_ Mais je n'oublie pas vos commandes_****! Elles arriveront, je ne sais juste pas quand (pas non plus dans 5 mois ne vous inquiétez pas)**

* * *

**_Aujourd'hui nous voyons la commande de yakusokuyumi qui m'a demandé un moment family entre les deux frères puis comme ils s'ennuient, Dean titille son frère. _****_J'ai modifié ! Se sera Sam qui titille son frère ahah !_**

**_Voilà ! J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira, je l'aime beaucoup :) _**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

.

Dean & Sam – L'ennui

.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ?

Bon, c'est vrai, c'est très rare lorsqu'ils s'ennuient mais là ! LA ! Ça devenait grave, très grave.

Ils étaient en train de regarder la télé puis une chose en entraînant une autre...

Dean se sentait mal face à ce qui venait de se passer. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ?

Et quelle colère il avait contre son frère.

Sans s'en rendre compte il commença à pleurer alors son frère le rassura :

« Je vais aller racheter une tarte Dean »

En effet Sammy venait de lui balancer la tarte sur la tête pour rigoler.

Mais on ne rigole pas avec les tartes !

.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'en suis très fière de celui-ci ! Après tout : on ne rigole pas avec les tartes, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu et surtout à toi yakusokuyumi**__, __**vu qu'il est pour toi ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me demander vous aussi une situation avec certains personnages. N'importe quelle situation, n'importe quels personnages ! Vous pouvez tout me demander.**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**AudeSnape**_

_**PS : vous aurez peut-être quand même un drabble demain ahah ! Bonne nouvelle ? ;)**_


	16. DESTIEL - Première dispute (série)

_**Voici une série de Drabble écrite par **__**Pauu-Aya**__** et moi même. J'ai lancé un premier drabble puis elle m'a écrit une réponse. Enfin bref, on a arrangé les drabbles pour que ça fasse une histoire. (Ils font tous dans les 100 mots !)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**.**

**Drabble en gras - Pauu_Aya**

**.**

_Drabble en italique - moi-même_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Première dispute - DESTIEL**_

**.**

_-Vas-y, laisse-moi, abandonne-moi... tu es tellement doué pour cela. Pars et ne reviens pas. Franchis cette porte mais je te préviens, si tu le fais, ne reviens jamais, n'essaie même pas de m'appeler. Pars et oublie-moi. Fais le sans un regard en arrière et sans regrets si tu ne me respecte pas. Fuis... vas-y, fuis-moi, fuis mon amour, fuis mes mots, fuis notre avenir..._

_Castiel se stoppa. Il se retourna et trouva la pièce vide. Le silence avait pris la place de celui qu'il aimait._

_Il était seul._

_Dean était déjà parti._

_Tout était fini._

* * *

**« Je... hum.. je suis désolé. »**

**Dean debout sur le palier s'adressait à Castiel en regardant ses pieds.**

**« J'ai paniqué. Je.. Écoute.. J'ai eu peur d'accord? J'ai jamais connu ça avant toi. Je veux dire... la confiance, la vie à deux, les concessions... l'amour. Tout ça m'était inconnu et j'ai fait la seul chose que je sais faire... j'ai fui. Et c'était la pire chose à faire. Je sais. Alors je t'en prie. Pardonne-moi. Permets-moi de rester avec toi. Apprends-moi à aimer. A être aimer. Retiens-moi quand je veux fuir. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. »**

* * *

**«Désolé... Tu es désolé? **

**La voix de Cass grimpa dans les aigus à la fin de son phrase, puis il continua dans un murmure.**

**«Oui tu as fui mais ça j'aurais pu le comprendre. En fait, je le comprends. Et je t'aurais pardonné depuis longtemps si ce n'était que ça. Mais tu oublies une chose... Tu m'as abandonné Dean... tu m'as laissé derrière. Tu as pensé à toi avant de penser à moi. Tu comprends ça? J'ai eu l'impression de ne compter pour rien... Strictement rien. Et là, je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner... Alors que faisons-nous maintenant? »**

* * *

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Cass? On pourrait réessayer, reprendre depuis le début. Recommencer, tous les deux. J'y arriverai cette fois. Je ne fuirai plus. Regarde... Je suis revenu. Pour toi. Pour nous. Je t'ai abandonné c'est vrai. J'ai pas assuré c'est vrai aussi. Et j'ai été lâche. Comme toujours. Mais tu peux me redonner ta confiance. Je ne la piétinerai pas encore une fois. Je la chérirai. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Pour te montrer que je suis capable d'assumer et de prendre des responsabilités. Parce que je t'aime Cass... tu le sais ça hein ? Je t'aime...**

* * *

_-Je suis fatigué de ces promesses Dean, tu m'entends ? Fatigué ! Fatigué de tout mais surtout de toi. J'en ai marre de te voir fuir tout. Mais tu vois, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais me fuir moi. Je suis fatigué de ton comportement. Tu sais ce que ça fait de vouloir fermer ses yeux et de ne jamais les rouvrir ? Parce que tu sais ce que ça fait de pleurer juste parce que maintenant je respire ? Je suis humain maintenant et j'ai besoin de soutien mais toi... tu pars alors que l'humanité m'insupporte._

* * *

**-Je... Je sais. J'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul. Et je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que tu dois tout réapprendre, que tu souffres. Mais ce n'est pas toi que je fuis. Je.. Malgré tout ce que tu dis... c'est pas toi. Jamais je ne te fuirais. Je fuis mes sentiments, je fuis notre couple mais pas toi. J'ai fait une erreur, jamais je n'aurais dû partir. J'aurais dû rester t'épauler, t'aider dans ta nouvelle vie, te soutenir. Mais je n'ai pas réussit. J'ai été débordé. Et je t'ai déçu. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire.**

* * *

_-Non, tu n'aurais pas dû partir. Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir. Je t'avais dit de ne pas fuir, de ne pas m'abandonner. J'en ai marre. Tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Ce que tu ressens. J'aimerais que tu me parles. Dis moi pourquoi tu as voulu partir. Dis moi de quoi tu as peur. Dis moi tout. Je peux tout entendre tu le sais bien. Je t'en supplie, j'ai peur. Peur de te perdre à cause d'idioties. Peur que tu fuis encore et toujours. Je vais craquer Dean. Maintenant que tu es revenu, parle-moi._

* * *

_"-Tu sais, parfois j'aimerais oublier. Tout oublier. Oublier la souffrance. Oublier ce que j'ai pu faire. Oublier ce qui m'attend, ce qui nous attend. Oublier notre rencontre. Oublier ta voix. Oublier ton visage. Oublier notre première fois. Oublier ton amour. Oublier notre amour. Et maintenant j'aimerais oublier ce moment parce que je n'aime pas ce que je vois dans tes yeux. J'ai l'impression que je viens te détruire mais attends, je n'ai pas terminé. J'aimerais oublié tout ça. Pour une bonne raison. Pour recommencer à zéro avec toi et faire les choses bien. Oublier pour mieux t'aimer Castiel."_

* * *

_-Oublier, tu veux oublier ? Et bien oublie-moi !_

_Castiel hurla les derniers mots en lançant des objets à travers la pièce._

_-Oublie que j'existe. Oublie que je souffre. Oublie que je t'aime. Oublie-moi ! Tu veux recommencer ? Pour fuir et m'abandonner encore une fois ? Mais cette fois-ci Dean, je ne serais pas là pour voir ça ! Car tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir fuir parfois. Moi aussi j'ai des doutes. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Moi aussi j'aimerais oublier..._

_Castiel se mit à genoux et pleura tout en murmurant :_

_-J'aimerais t'aimer et te le dire sans crainte que je tu me fuis._

* * *

**Dean resta immobile pendant un temps qui parut interminable aux deux hommes. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il leva une main vers le visage de Castiel avant de laisser retomber son bras.**

**- Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé. J'ai tout foiré. Encore une fois. Je ne sais pas construire. Quoique je fasse, je ne sais que détruire.**

**Une unique larme** **coula le long de sa joue droite. Devant lui, Castiel ne disait pas un mot, ne faisait plus un bruit, ne faisait plus un mouvement.**

**-Cass...**

* * *

_-Pars..._

_Castiel avait murmuré ce mot avec aucune émotion dans la voix. Il ne bougeait plus. Il ne pleurait plus. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il était vidé. Vidé de tout. Vidé, lessivé._

_-Non Cass, je ne partirai pas. Je ne fuirai plus et surtout pas maintenant._

_-Pars..._

_-Non._

_-MAIS PARS !_

_Castiel avait hurlé cela tout en se levant avec rage. Quand il se retrouva devant Dean, il plongea dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant, il en oublia de lui demander de partir. A la place il s'approcha, le gifla puis l'embrassa._

* * *

**Dean ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Cass, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à l'engueuler était actuellement en train de l'embrasser comme s'il allait le perdre, comme s'il allait s'évaporer d'une seconde à l'autre. Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et ils passèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Dean caressa doucement la joue de l'autre du dos de sa main. **

**''-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, et je t'aime.''**

**Un sourire las étira les lèvres de Castiel. Il l'aimait aussi. Plus que tout. Mais seul le temps pourrait reconstruire sa confiance.**

**''-Tu n'es pas encore pardonné.''**

**_._**

**_The End ?_**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

**_J'espère que cette série de drabble vous aura plu. Nous on a adoré l'écrire ! _**

**_N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des idées pour une autre série de drabbles, vous pouvez nous le faire savoir ! :)_**

**_A bientôt_**

**_AudeSnape & Pauu_Aya_**


End file.
